To Honor & Serve
by Avalon Medieval
Summary: Thor has passed, leaving the crown to Loki, who enslaves Midgard and forces mortals to serve him. Loki has a change of heart after meeting a defiant Midgardian slave who refuses to bow to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** _I am not an English major and I do not have a degree in journalism, so yes, you will find mistakes in my writing._

Clouds blanketed the sky, motionless, heavy with unfallen rain. Chloe tugged a strand of wind-rippled hair behind her ear as she glared at a swarm of wild swans gliding in and out of the dense clouds without a care in the world. She was envious of the birds. They were carefree. They had no idea of the terror engulfing the land below.

Thunder erupted as the Asgardian knight spoke as if on cue, "After every storm hails the sun."

Chloe's veins burned with hatred as she focused on the malevolent knight smugly patronizing her people.

A few young children whimpered frightfully causing Chloe to glance in their direction. The pitiful children were clad in rags, eyes wide with terror as they gripped their mother's skirt tale. Not just the children, but everyone reflected dread, poverty, dehumanization, and it was all because of the Asgards.

Their town was in shambles reminding Chloe of a movie she once watched as a child called the Hunger Games. Back then life had been livable and the movie was considered fantasy entertainment, now the movie had become reality; a living nightmare.

"Never mind the formalities; you know why we have come!" The Asgardian knight bellowed in a smug tone, obviously aroused by the fear in the mortal's eyes.

The young women quickly lowered their eyes. Fathers and brothers placed protective arms around their daughters and sisters.

"That one, and that one over there." The Asgard commanded as he pointed toward young women, all of which were quite fair, donning heavy breast and curves. These young women had no arm to shield them. They boldly stared at the Asgards, flashing inviting smiles. These were the soiled women. The ones who desired to abandon the wreckage of Earth to serve their Asgardian rulers for food, jewels, and gold.

"And that one!"

A suffocating fear washed over Chloe. It was as if she could feel the knight's eyes upon her body. Chloe's heart raced as boot steps pounded her way. Her mind whirled, she wanted to glance up, but was too frightened to find out if what her intuition forewarned was about to come true. Maybe if she kept staring at her feet, he would just pass her by.

Cruel hands captured her. "No!" she cried out living the terror her mind had conjured.

"Yes, yes, the little dark-haired one."

Chloe was not about to submit like some willing whore. She slashed at her captor raking her nails across his face, trying to flee. Without restraint, the burly Asgardian goon captured a fist-full of hair, punched her in the kidney, dropping her to her knees.

With harsh rocks digging into her flesh, Chloe closed her eyes trying to catch her breath, listening to the sound of the Asgardian knights as they laughed at her demise.

"You cannot take her!" echoed above the men's taunts.

Chloe's anger turned instantly to fright as her grandfather hobbled, using a cane, in her direction.

"She is spoken for. She is my granddaughter. You cannot take her into service."

Tears simmered in Chloe's onyx eyes at the heart-wrenching pain lacing her grandfather's words. Her grandparents were all she had left in the world, and she all they had. They needed her. They depended on her for survival.

Borius, the Asgardian General, stepped forward. He had been watching the entertainment silently until now. As he slithered toward the knight restraining Chloe, the mortals parted to make room for him, dropping to their knees as if he were a king.

Borius grinned revealing several missing teeth as he placed a firm grip upon Chloe's chin. "Will you continue to fight?" he asked in an unusual low tone, his dark eyes reflecting the evil in his inanimate heart.

Defiantly, Chloe jerked her chin from his grip and hissed "until the death!"

Borius erupted loudly with patronizing laughter, his men joining in as if they perceived a sick joke.

"Very well, little mortal. As you wish. Gut the old man!"

"No!" Chloe screamed out, tearing free of her captor to kneel before Borius. "I will not fight! I will go with you freely!"

Two Asgardian brutes started toward the old crippled man with extended swords. Borius held up his hand and they stopped obediently.

"That is a good girl." He spat, motioning his men to follow his lead.

Chloe glanced over her shoulder with tears streaming down her cheeks at her grandfather, his weeping eyes filled with pain, as the Asgardian knights led her to her doom. Her life, her world, and everything she knew was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

"You will serve silently, obediently…willingly. And no panties. You must always be ready." Matron Lillian, head of the house maids, advised as she marched back and forth inspecting the new recruits. A younger maid followed handing out thigh-length dresses sewn from a thin sleek material that was to serve as their uniforms.

"Do all that I say and you will be ravished with wealth. You will never go hungry again. You will always be warm. And no harm will ever befall upon you. The Asgards know how to make servitude a pleasure."

The eager maids giggled with anticipation.

Lillian lingered in front of Chloe. "Rebel and you will suffer as you have never suffered."

Chloe glared at Lillian refusing to break eye contact, her cat-shaped eyes spitting insolence. She was no slave, nor a whore, and not about to play the role of one for a warm belly.

Within Chloe, Lillian read the young woman's blatant defiance and smiled as if she knew she would break soon enough, and said "King Loki does not tolerate defiance of any sort. Do not make the mistake of disobeying his order, or not satisfying him if he demands it." Matron Lillian, bewildered and disappointed that Chloe had even been selected to serve as a house girl. The knights were known to pick the mortal whores, those who desired to serve, but this one was no strumpet and the last place she wanted to be was in Asgard.

Chloe bit her lip to keep from lashing out at the mere mention of the so-called god's name. She balled her fist to her side. She despised him. He was the reason for her people's demise. After Odin's death and Thor's banishment, he had been crown king of the 9 realms. His first act as king had been to completely extinct the Frost Giants. His second, the enslavement of Midgard for all their humanly crimes against nature and morality.

Chloe's world crumbled into poverty and everything changed. Great cities fell. Technology ceased. Those who fought or defied Loki were executed in front of their families. People had said that they were lucky to have been spared; they could have ended up like the Frost Giants. But Chloe did not see things the way most people did. Death would have been merciful, better than their pitiful predicament of starving, barely surviving. Loki knew this and that was why he had sentenced her people to the living hell. It was a punishment.

"He is not so bad, you know."

Broken from her thoughts, Chloe glanced at the slightly overweight maiden who had given her the dresses.

"My name is Rachel. And you are Chloe. I heard about your audacious plight this morning. It is the talk of the kingdom. How rare a mortal defies the gods!"

Chloe almost snapped back, but noted the girl's gentle tone. "Who is not so bad?"

Rachel smiled a compassionate smile meant to win her friendship. "King Loki. He always makes sure that we have plenty to eat and that we maids are well taken care of. He does not allow the knights to abuse us, but don't think that all of the knights are hard. Many are not."

"And he is a master in bed" Gertrude intruded.

Chloe's demeanor shifted hostile at the sound of Gertrude's squawky voice. She had been the one taunting Chloe's small breast and lack of fleshy rear when the Asgards had introduced Chloe to the Asgardian Kingdom by parading on a chain around the neck as if she were a spoil of war.

"He fucks hard, but it's good. You probably wouldn't like it though, but we will never know because Loki likes meat. He wants a fistful of tits to grope as he pumps himself into you." Gertrude pinches Chloe's nipple as she continues "And you have barely a mouth full."

Chloe retaliated by slapping Gertrude's hand away and looked as if she was about to tear into the brazen redhead when the matron shouted out.

"Enough of this nonsense! Gertrude back to work. And you, Chloe, I can read you. I know your type. You think because your virtue is still intact that you are better than us, that you are too valuable to sell yourself for a full belly and frivolous jewels. You would rather starve to death by your pride than allow an Asgard between your legs. You see me and my girls as worthless fallen women, but we are not fools. We are not freezing in a shack with our bellies growling. The only fool is the one who would rather sacrifice her life than spread her legs for a bit of luxury. "

"You are a slave and there is nothing luxurious about that! Your family starves; they suffer while you stuff your faces. Enjoy yourself now because eternity is a very long time, and I won't be the one suffering then! Loki, the Asgards, they are not gods! You will one day realize that."


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner passed without altercation. Chloe had been surprised by Loki's gentlemen-like demeanor among the Asgardian nobles. The Asgards dined and joked behaving as ladies and gentlemen once did on Earth before their downfall. By the end of dinner, Chloe found herself not hating the Asgardian people, just their king and the men who enforced his sinister domination.

As the hour grew late, the married couples and single women drifted away leaving the Asgardian knights to misbehave. After the dishes had been cleared, the civil dinner turned into an after party. The knights separated to small tables, some played cards, others gambled, and all of them drank enormous amounts of ale. Chloe served them with caution, and while many of the knights leered at her, none advanced her.

After the alcohol reaped its effect, dancers filled the floor scantily dressed. The voluptuous women danced slow and seductive, and when the men tossed coins, they stripped, bouncing their hefty breast while shaking their oversized bare asses. The erotic act excited the men. They grew lewd and lascivious, hollering out obscene delights.

Clutching a tray of ale, Chloe backed into a darkened corner not knowing exactly what to do. She did not want to be caught in the middle of the soon to be orgy. She watched as a nude dancer gobbled the rim of a wine bottle between her intimate lips as part of salacious performance in front of Loki. So far Chloe had managed to stay clear of Loki with so many of the other maids eager to serve him.

He watched the dancer reflecting an emotionless face. It was if she were an animal on display solely for his amusement, but his body revealed his inner male nature. Even from a distance, Chloe could see that he was a well-proportioned male and definitely aroused by the dancer's provocative amusement.

"You there, bring me another tankard!"

Chloe swallowed her pride, stepping from the dark to serve General Borius. She kept her eyes lowered in order to hide her rage. Better he think her frighten than to read her defiance. The last thing she wanted to do was cause attention to fall on her.

Borius grinned perversely at Chloe as he accepted the ale. She was petite, so slender that he could literally tear her into shreds with his bare hands. He liked that. The smaller they were, the more he could hurt them.

"Wait!" he commanded as she turned to leave. Chloe obeyed, glaring at the muscular beast as he engulfed the strong brew. Borius was disgusting. Drips of ale dribbled down his chin as he drank. He grunted like a pig rooting in muck.

Chloe glanced at the man to Borius' right as he growled. A maiden bobbed her head up and down upon her knees beneath the table intent on swallowing his organ. Chloe felt as if she was about to vomit. She had never witnessed such lewd acts before.

"Get on your knees!" Borius commanded as he slammed the empty tankard down, the smacking sound jerking Chloe back to reality.

Chloe eyes grew wide of disbelief as he tossed a gold coin on the floor. She shook her head. Surely this brute did not think her capable of such an obscene act.

"Now!" Borius belched.

Chloe edged away. Borius lunged to his feet, shoving her to the floor. Chloe hit him with the tray that she had dropped in his knee with as much strength as she could muster.

The music ceased and several of the maidens released sharp intakes of breaths. Silence hovered throughout the room. All eyes fell on the hot-tempered burly Asgardian general struggling with the dainty slave girl.

"You little bitch!" Borius roared, yanking Chloe up by the hair and bending her over the table.

"You better kill me first!" Chloe hissed, still struggling as he loomed over her from behind.

Borius bashed her in the back of the head, dropping her to the table, and with his knee jacked her legs apart. Just as he was about to lift her dress to reveal her bare behind, Loki stood and ordered, "Cease, Borius."

Borius immediately released Chloe, stepping back.

A sarcastic chuckle escaped Loki's throat as he strolled a path toward them.

To Borius, Loki pointed toward an array of naked strippers. "The room awaits you. Why waste your time with a wench who obviously can't handle you?"

The women smiled, luring Borius to select one of them.

Loki turned on Chloe. She straightened and lifted her chin in a defiant manner. Loki captured her insolent gaze. _Yes, she was a little hell cat._ Dark amusement sparkled within his fathomless eyes. "Take this one to my bed chamber."

At that, the knights erupted with lewd suggestions, cheers, and laughter. Two guards hauled Chloe from the dining hall to Loki's bed chambers. "King Loki will teach you some manners."

A few hours later, Loki entered, red-eyed from over indulgence. Chloe leaped from the chair, backing into the fireplace as if she were a fawn cornered by the big bad wolf.

He smiled at her timid behavior, "At least you have the good sense to be afraid."

Flames ignited within Chloe's eyes as she recklessly marched toward him, meeting him in the middle of the room. "I am not simple minded."

Loki, surprised that she refused to cower by advancing in his direction, retorted "No, you are just a little rebellious mortal flaunting insolence toward my men, and by doing so, you also direct your insolence at me."

Chloe did not want to look in his eyes. She knew of his reputation. Loki was a monster. He was going to hurt her, or maybe kill her, and she did not want her last memory to be of his face.

"My men boasted of your defiance the day they captured you. They said you were reckless, arrogant, and refused to submit on pang of death. Well, that was until they discovered your weakness."

Now Chloe was glaring directly in his eyes. Her grandparents had raised her since she was a little girl after her parent died of cholera. There was not anything that she would not do for them.

"Borius thought he broke you that day, but from your sassy little act in the dinning hall, he found he had been wrong." Loki eyes drank the sight of her. She was short and small-boned with a perfect set of petite breast; the kind of delicate body that Loki preferred. Her eyes and hair, the color of midnight, complimented her sun-blushed skin. No doubt she had labored in the fields to feed her family in Midgard. The women of Asgards were sickly pale, but Chloe's flesh appealed vibrant as if she had captured the sun. Her face was oval donning thinly arch eyebrows. Her lips, the fullest he had ever seen, and pastel pink as if they were conceived from cotton candy. Loki licked his lips fighting the urge to shove her to her knees so that his cock could sample those plump lips.

"And now you seek to break me?" Chloe taunted. She was not about to bow before him and beg. She had heard the rumors; there was not a merciful bone in his hard body.

"No, and that is why I stopped Borius from splitting you into. I abhor weakness, and you are strong. I admire that. And besides, women should not be mistreated. Women are not wild cats that must be cornered and subdued. They should be treated as if they are a piece of hard candy; licked, sucked, and relished, not devour."

Chloe cast her eyes down, not sure what to say or feel. She had not expected such sentiments from the heartless dictator.

"But respect and authority must go hand in hand. To keep my men's respect, you must be punished."

"And raping me will earn their respect." Chloe crossed her arms, glaring into his threatening eyes.

"Yes, it will." Loki replied in an ominous tone.

Chloe retreated a sudden step. Loki smiled a sadistic smile. She had no idea how bewitching she looked when she revealed fear. "But I do not gain pleasure in hurting women. And I never had to force one to bend to my will. They come to me eager to please… and be pleased."

His words brought back unwanted mental visions of the perversely display from downstairs._ Yes, Loki had his choice of hot and horny sluts wanting to fulfill his desires._

Loki placed a hand to halt her, but from the pride in her reflection, she was not the type to plead. She bore self respect and bravery, rare traits found in mortals. He liked that about her.

Looming above her petite figure, he admired her flawless features once more. She was pure; a pristine beauty, untouched by experience. His loins ached to taste her intimate nectar.

Chloe begin to tremble as Loki embraced her to his virile body. He could feel her tiny heart beat hard against his chest. He tilted her face, lowering his mouth to her candy-coated lips. Her breathing ceased as he blew a warm whisper to her lips before softly caressing them. They tasted as sweet as they looked. Chloe closed her eyes, surprised by the gentleness in his touch.

With a sudden motion, Loki's tender embrace evolved into punishing passion. His sensual kiss grew violent as he sank his teeth into Chloe's bottom lip. Chloe tried to yelped, beating her fists into his chest, but the more she pounded, the deeper he bit. She could taste her own blood seeping into her mouth. Defeated, she collapsed into his body in hopes that he would show mercy.

Loki released her lip and moved on to her neck. Again she cried out as he buried his mouth into her flesh seeking to punish and dominate. Chloe writhed again Loki's body, unintentionally burying her breast into him, turning his manhood rock hard. She felt his threatening size and whimpered against the foreboded assault.

"That's it! Scream. Tell me to stop!" Loki growled gripping her hair, chewing into her soft flesh.

And then, he released her and withdrew to lie on his bed. Chloe stood in the middle of his room, gasping, firelight reflecting bewilderment upon her face. Rubbing the pain from her neck, she watched him tug off his shirt, expecting him to finish what he started.

"Do not leave the room until morning and when you do, walk like you are in pain."

Confused, Chloe glared at him. _What was his game?_

Loki chuckled seductively. "What, do you want more?"

Without hesitation, she snapped, "No!"

"Ok then, lay down on the chaise…or you can share my bed if you so desire, but know that I will not keep my hands to myself." Loki said mischievously.

Chloe curled up by the fireplace and muttered "thank you" as realization set in. He had spared her virtue and saved his face in front of his men by marking her body so that everyone would think that he had despoiled her.

From the distance, she tried to study him, but could barely see him with only the soft glow from the hearth. He had desired her body. She had felt him, yet he denied his own needs for her sake. Maybe Rachel had been right about him. Maybe he wasn't the devil her people made him out to be. For the first night since arrival, Chloe truly slept.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning before Loki woke, Chloe tried to sneak down to the slave quarters unnoticed, but her plan sank as a dozen or so knights gathered to taunt and ridicule the saucy mortal who dared defy her masters. Even some of the other maids laughed as they looked upon her bruised lips and neck littered with Loki's wrath.

Chloe had warned herself to ignore them and was doing a masterful job at it until Gertrude confronted her in the open. "Stupid bitch had to go and force his hand!" And that was it, Chloe released all the built up anger she had been withholding since arrival by attacking Gertrude.

The two maidens hissed and spat like she-cats tearing at each other's hair and slashing with claws in front of an audience made up of chanting knights.

The commotion intruding upon his slumber, Loki rushed downstairs to see what was the ruckus was.

"Enough!" Dwell commanded in scolding manner, stepping forth to tear the two maidens apart. He flung Gertrude half way across the room, keeping an overbearing grip upon Chloe.

Chloe glanced up to see Loki smiling as if darkly amused. His smug smile inflamed her anger even more.

"Let me go!" She squeaked, now bellicose with Dwell.

Dwell gripped her wrist, "Stop, I just want to make sure you are not hurt."

"I am can handle myself!" Chloe hissed as Dwell tugged her through the crowd of rowdy knights.

She could hear Gertrude play the crowd, "I would have kicked her ass if Loki hadn't already done it!"

Chloe buckled trying to break free of Dwell's detainment.

"Stop it. You are behaving childishly." Dwell snapped, slamming the door.

Chloe plopped down on her bed and with a pouty face, replied "I know. I did not mean to. It's just that I am so angry and that woman makes my blood boil and I just hate it here!"

Rachel entered and smiled at Dwell. "Is she alight?"

He smiled back and nodded.

"Why does everyone keep asking if I am alright? It is not as if Gertrude could hurt me!"

Dwell and Rachel stared at her oddly. She had just spent the night with an angry Loki bent on breaking her and her only concern this morning is foul-mouth Gertrude. "Not because of Gertrude, but because of last night…Loki.." Rachel could not bring herself to say it.

"Are you hurt?" Dwell asked with concern evident.

Realization hit Chloe. She glanced away as if ashamed. She hated it, but she had to play the act for her own good. "I am fine…"

Dwell nodded with a sad smile, bid Rachel goodbye, leaving the two young women alone.

"Who was that?" Chloe inquired.

"His name is Dwell. He is captain of the Asgardian Knights." Rachel replied with a hint of pride tugging at her voice.

"I see", Chloe smiled "And that is why they are all not "so hard" if I remember correctly?"

Rachel giggled like a schoolgirl in love. "Yes, I think he would marry if I were not a slave."

It sounded ridiculous, but Chloe did not doubt Rachel's words. Chloe was a good reader of people and in Dwell, she had seen admirable qualities. His touch had been gentle; the concern in his voice authentic, and the look of adulation that washed over him when he looked upon Rachel had been genuine.

Chloe clasped her new friend's arm. "Do not lose faith. Love can bear miracles."

Before Rachel could reply, Borius crashed into the room. Anger distorted his already harsh features. Rachel backed away, but Chloe stood her ground.

"I do not know what you did last night, but King Loki has ordered the kingdom to keep their dicks out of you. He wants you all to himself. You must have been something good because he has never issued such a rule."

Chloe held his gaze, not uttering a word.

Borius wanted to slap the smug glare off her pretty face. She was just a worthless mortal and yet, only after one night between her legs, his emotionless king had fell prey to her bewitchment. "You may have our king under you spell, but not me. I may not be allowed to fuck you, but if you ever defy an Asgardian again, I will be sure that your crippled up grandfather suffers for your insolence. You will do well to remember that."


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks passed quickly, somberly, uneventful, causing Chloe to miss her grandparents desperately. She worked her days cleaning and serving the Asgards, and spent her nights mourning her sorrow.

Loki had not spoken to Chloe since that night, but she had caught him stealing glimpses of her as she served the dining hall.

Now that her emotions calmed her judgment, she finally saw what the other maids had seen in Loki. He was a beautiful man oozing of vigor. It was as if intense sexuality radiated from him, contagious to anyone near. More than once she had found herself glistening as she mentally reminisced the feel of his body against hers.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she asked Rachel about Loki's demeanor in bed. She had fibbed and said she wanted to compare it to her night with him.

Rachel had blushed, "I do not know from personal experience as I have only been with Dwell, but I have heard others boast that Loki is a skillful master in bed. They say he makes kissing an art, and that he likes both entrances, if you know what I mean. Some of the maids he only allows to suck him off while others are much luckier, but none them have every been, um, ate by him."

Bewildered, Chloe shrugged, "Ate?"

"You know….he doesn't go below. I guess he doesn't like it." Adding with a twinkle in her eyes, "But Dwell does. He loves the taste of me."

Ever since Chloe's conversation with Rachel, she had pondered Loki's words to her that night. He had said that women should be licked, sucked like a piece of hard candy, but yet Rachel claimed Loki did indulge in such acts.

Chloe closed her eyes, squeezing her legs together as she recalled how firm his suction had felt upon her throat imagining how he might feel someplace else.

"Wake up girl, Gertrude is sick and now I need you to work the third shift." Matron Lillian ordered as she passed by a dreamy Chloe.

Chloe did not mind. Working beat crying the night away.

Most nights were quiet with everyone asleep and Chloe assumed tonight would be no different until Rachel met her on the stairs and handed her a tray of cheese and ale.

"Looks like a party?" Chloe joked.

Rachel winked back, "In Loki's chambers."

Chloe's smile melted as she opened the king's chambers and found it to be a party of three; two busty blondes and a smiling Loki.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the raunchy music playing. Candles flickered, combatant against the dimmed red lights. One of the women, dressed in only a thong and bra, was laughing in an exaggerated manner at something Loki muttered. It must have been crude because the second women moaned as if she had just climaxed and moved to sit in front of Loki on a coffee table. Wearing only a silk slip, she spread her legs so that he had a full view of everything she had to offer.

Chloe exhaled frowning with her brows as if mustering tolerance. _This was it. She had to go in and serve them_. If she rocked the boat, Borius had promised to reap vengeance upon her grandfather.

Bra girl noticed Chloe's presence as soon as she walked in. Chloe was a natural beauty and other women recognized this blessing as soon as they laid eyes upon her. Instantly there was competition.

She glared through hostile eyes as she accepted a glass of wine from Chloe. Chloe ignored her.

"Wine, my lord?" Chloe asked.

Loki heard the faint voice, recognizing it from somewhere, but was too intoxicated to care now. At the moment he was fascinated with lusty bimbo spread eagle.

"I think our lord would rather have cream." The girl on the table replied, spreading her intimate lips apart, digging her middle finger deep, swirling it as if scooping up her juice.

Chloe watched Loki swell, his eyes glued to the skank in front of him. The woman to his right noticed his arousal too, jumping on the opportunity to stroke him through his leather pants. He didn't mind.

Chloe's nostrils burned. She could smell the woman's intimate odor filling the room. Feeling nauseated, she turned to bolt when the woman on the table requested a glass of wine.

Chloe lean down from behind Loki as she handed the woman the glass. Loki threw his hand up for one muttering something in a slurred voice. He did not even glance up to see who served him.

The act hurt Chloe's feelings. She did not know why, but it did. Here she was serving filth; the same filth who were her masters, and she, the one with morals and self-respect, their slave. She felt humiliated, ashamed of who she was and how she was forced to live.

She wanted to run into oblivion and be free of Asgard, but she couldn't. Instead she moved to the side of the room, eyes cast down, like a good servant did and waited to be called upon when needed. The love for her family more dear than her pride.

It was then Loki noticed her, and it was then the two curvaceous women in the room no longer appealed to him.

Chloe could feel his eyes upon her. Her body burned with an agonizing flame. She could not lift her head to meet his gaze. There was just no way. He had never disgusted her until now.

"Chloe" Loki sensually beckoned her.

Chloe's heart stopped, she held her breath, surly she did just not hear him summon her. Sucking in her bottom lip, she peeked up and fell into his stare. His eyes blazed of vitality and lust. She had become his infatuation for the night and the women at his side noticed it too.

They tried vehemently to regain his affection, but it was too late. They had lost him to the flat-chested maid known for her defiance.

"Chloe, come here!" Loki called sterner.

When Chloe refused to budge, he staggered toward her, amused.

"Loki!" the women pouted, but Loki ignored them.

"Why do you defy me?" he asked looming over her.

"You are drunk!" She hissed inhaling the wine from his warm breath.

Loki laughed as he captured a strand of her hair and pushed it behind her ear. "Come to me. I want you." He reached for hand and placed it upon his rigid shaft. "Feel this, this is you."

Chloe snatched her hand away from him as if he were cursed with the plague. "I did not do that to you! They did this to you, not me!"

She flung the tray at him and tried to flee, but Loki seized her from behind. The women jumped from the couch. Loki snapped his finger toward the door and they immediately obeyed.

After the women slammed the door, Loki flung Chloe around to face him. "You see everyone obeys me! Everyone but you! I am your king, woman, your god!"

"You are not my king and you sure as hell are not God!"

With alcohol clouding his judgment, he snarled her by her chin, yanking her to his face. "What must I do? Fuck the defiance from you? Or perhaps, chain you and whip you raw?"

"You are an ice beast with a frozen heart! Whip me if it makes you feel like a king! Rape me if it makes you feel like a god!"

Loki tightened his grip. By morning, her delicate flesh would bear his fingerprints. But still she did not shut her mouth. She continued to flaunt. "I would expect nothing less from a man who murders his own kin and enslaves the very planet he is charged with protecting!"

Loki roared, striking the wall to vent his rage. Chloe yelped, a sudden fear overcoming her anger, perhaps this time, she had pushed him too far.

He turned on her. She slowly edged into the corner reading the fury in his eyes. He was drunk and dangerous.

"I wont strike if that's you fear." He said massaging his bleeding knuckles.

Silence hovered in the room as both of them exhaled to sooth their emotions.

Loki finally broke the tension. "Do you know why I annihilated the Frost Giants? Their hearts were frozen and were beyond humanization. I did so when there was no other choice. It was them or thousands of innocent people. And as for your people, the Midgardians, I did what I had to do before they too grew beyond humanization."

Chloe crossed her arms. "My people were nothing like those horrid beasts! There is no comparison at all."

Chloe assumed Loki would snap back, but instead he looked upon her reflecting disappointment. "Chloe, have you really never considered your peoples' crimes? Your world needed punishing. For years your people had succumbed to their own demise of fathers molesting their own children, mothers killing their own flesh and blood, people killing people for sport, and how does your society punish these criminals? They locked them behind bars filled with TVs and the internet, and then released them so they could commit the same atrocities over and over again. Your world grew to the point where their only love was for money and drugs. Their greed overcame their compassion. How many needless wars lay in your people's history because of their thirst for power and greed? Your people put aside their God and placed themselves as gods. I showed them they were not gods. I ripped everything from them to punish them so that they could save themselves. One day when your people are ready, when they rebirth their compassion that flows within their nature, I will release them. I will grant them the tools to start anew."

Tears filled Chloe's dark eyes, everything he said was true. She had only been a child, but the horrid stories on the nightly news still haunted her heart. "I can see why you punished the guilty, but why the innocent also?"

Shaking his head as if she already knew the answer to her question. "Chloe, you know no one is truly innocent. Your people allowed those crimes to be committed and did nothing to those who deserved punishment. And when this happens, the innocent must suffer alone with the guilty. You understand, I know you do. Now that they have lost everything, they will learn to love again. When there is a lack of wealth and power, all you have is love."

Shame-washed, Chloe nodded. Tears burned her eyes. She could not allow herself to cry in front of him and tried to push by.

"Chloe" Loki whispered sensually, halting her departure with an arm around her in an erotic manner from her backside.

"Would you have had intercourse with both of those women had I not intruded?"

Now he chuckled softly as if she were a naive child. "Chloe, I am not going to lie to you. I am a man. I have needs." He lowered his mouth to her ear, "If I had you, I would desire no other."

Chloe released a held breath, her heart cried to believe him, but her mind knew better. She would not fall prey to a man's charms as she has seen so many women do in her lifetime. She removed his arm and span around to face him, capturing his eyes. "Your needs are deprived from lust. My needs hail from my heart and soul. Once you have had me, I will mean what those two women who were just here means to you; nothing. I want to go home, Loki. I don't belong here and I do not belong with you."

And with that, she left Loki with an engulfing sadness tormenting his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day changes were ordered. Borius had been demoted with Dwell replacing him as General.

"Do you know why I have bestowed this title upon you?" Loki asked Dwell as he prepared for a routine inspection to Earth. Often the Asgards would allow a few of their mortal slaves to travel with them so that they could visit their families. Last month, Gertrude and a few cook girls had tagged alone, but this month only a handful of male miners had been selected.

"With all honesty my lord, I have not idea." Dwell admitted.

"I selected Borius because he bore the qualities that were needed to carry out what I wanted accomplished on Midgard. Borius has served his purpose. Midgard is ready for a change, and you bear the qualities needed for this change."

Dwell still did not fully understand. Loki smiled as he clasped Dwell's shoulder. "You are noble, valiant, and you bear compassion. I want the people on Earth to become self-sufficient and we will provide them with the tools they need. In the meantime, assign units to ensure that the elderly and children are fed and have access to medical care."

Now Dwell understood why he had be selected to replace Borius. He bowed, proud to serve his king.

"One more thing before you leave, take the maid Chloe to her village."

Dwell obeyed. Once in Midgard, he directed the miners when and where to meet him for the return journey. As the slaves disperse, Dwell called to Chloe. "That doesn't apply to you. By order of King Loki, you are free to stay with your people."

Tears of gratitude bloomed in Chloe's eyes. Like a child full of delight, she pounced and bestowed a friendship kiss upon Dwell's cheek. "Thank him for me…and Dwell, life is short. Do not squander time."

Chloe turned to feel the sunlight warm her flesh and extended her arms. Finally, she was home!

But Chloe's happiness did not last long. On arrival, her village shunned her. The men called her filthy names and the women refused to walk on the same side of the street as her. Her once best friends turned their backs to her as she walked back. Only her grandparents welcomed her. But even their happy reunion was crushed. They were told that if they accepted Chloe back into their home that they would be banished from the village and forced to dwell in the forest where they would not be welcome to share in the harvest of the village share crop. They would have to live like hermits, exiled from society.

Chloe knew her grandparents would not survive in the wilderness long and ever though they begged her to stay, she chose what was best for them. She kissed them goodbye and returned to Asgard with the miners.

Chloe was cleaning the kingdom's library when Loki rushed in. "Chloe, what are you doing?"

When she answered her spunk was missing. "My work, my lord."

"I released you from servitude. What did you come back? What happened?"

Chloe did not look up from her task. Broken was her spirit. She had once bubbled with life and now, she was docile, broken. Loki saw it and it infuriated him. His body began to shiver with anger. Trying to mask it, he swept her in his arms and sat her in his lap.

"Were they mean to you?" he asked his voice quivering with rage.

"I once read a history book about settlers taken captive by the natives of my country. It read that when the captives returned to their own people, even their loved ones despised them for what had happened to them even though they had no choice in the matter. They were ruined. Many were locked away in asylums so society did not have to look upon their faces, while others committed suicide rather than live with their shame."

Tears slid down her cheeks and Loki thought that his heart was about to burst.

"They called me Loki's whore. I sacrificed my freedom so that my grandparents would not starve."

Rage constricted his throat making it difficult for him to speak as he pulled her to her heart and caressed her head as she wept. "I will make them suffer."

Through the tears, she cried out "No, my heart doesn't seek revenge. Please Loki, do not punish them. They have suffered enough."

Loki wiped the tears from her eyes, kissing her forehead. "Everything is going to be alright." He wouldn't lie to her. He was not going to obey her wishes, but nor was he going to tell her that now. Mortals never learned. History had proved as much.

After a good cry in his arms, he asked her, "What do you want?"

Chloe collected her emotions. "I don't want anything anymore. I am your servant, my lord, my defiance has diminished."

Loki found Dwell by the fountain. Anger layered his voice as he spoke, "Find Chloe's family and take them to one of the outlying Asgardian castles, and then I want her village to suffer, and you be damn sure they know why."

Dwell had come to like Chloe. He had found good in her soul and respected her. This was an order that he was more than happy to fulfill.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki cocked his head, surprised to find Chloe pounding on his bed chamber door two hours after midnight.

"What's wrong?" he inquired, worried there was a problem downstairs.

She stood before him wearing a robe, her eyes glancing passed him as if trying to see if he was alone.

"You can come in."

Chloe ducked inside and turned, dropping her robe revealing bare flesh.

"I want to thank you for saving my grandparents and for your kindness to me. With a piece of my soul I give myself to you, my lord, willingly."

Taken aback, Loki inhaled deeply as if trying to calm his breathing. For a minute he gazed at her in silence, his eyes scrolling over her flawless body; perfect firm breast, flat abdomen donning muscular lines from working the fields, and a petite hairless mound. She was breathtaking. Loki felt his cock jerk, yearning to taste her.

Loki exhaled, he needed to push passed his body's immediate reaction and think with a focused mind. This was a woman who defied the gods, a proud woman who would not give herself lightly.

"Do you give yourself to me out of gratitude and gratitude alone?"

Chloe did not answer; she could not bring herself to express what her body yearned for. Instead, she cast her eyes down, suddenly shy, unable to speak.

Loki caressed her chin, forcing her to his gaze. "I cannot take you like this. You have endured too much already and I will not allow you to sacrifice your pride just to say thank you."

Barely a whisper, "That is not the only reason…"

That was not good enough. He needed convincing. "Do you want me, and I mean me, Loki, not the king who saved your family?"

The rise and fall of Chloe's chest accelerated, matching the rhythm of her breathing. Still embarrassed and unable to say what her mind cried out, she nodded her head yes.

"I want to hear you say it."

Heaven help her, he was bewitching. "I want you, Loki."

And with that said, he collected her body in his arms, held her a few seconds gazing into her eyes before gently sprawling her upon his bed. Straddling her, he hovered above her body, peering into her soul. "I want you, Chloe, as I have never wanted any woman. Both my body and heart aches for you."

The room was dark, the only light radiated from an open window. The witchery of moon spilled moonbeams blushing her body, her flesh smooth, like river-washed pebbles. Innocence shimmered within her eyes, her lips as sweet as the smile of a fairy, her body soft as spring.

Chloe gazed up at Loki, although a dark sultry male, his eyes sparkled like dewy stars at twilight. A fluttering sensation swept through her body burying itself in the pit of her womb, yes, she wanted him. Involuntarily, she sighed.

Loki took that as his cue to kiss her, soft and tame upon her lips. Her entire body trembled. Her heart pounded in her throat, and is if Loki could hear it, he whispered, "Do not be frightened of me. I will be gentle."

A sudden feeling of trust swept over her. Wrapping her arms around the back of his head, twirling one of his curls with her finger, she returned his kiss with an open mouth. This time Loki sighed.

Kissing her slow and deep, tantalizing her with his tongue, utilizing his skills to generate her moisture. Her breast blushed his chest causing his cock to strain, an overwhelming sensation washed through his loins. He had not experienced sensations like this since he was an inexperienced teen.

"You are used to experienced…" She whimpered faintly, breaking the kiss.

Loki hushed her, placing his finger to her lips to quell the words before she spoke them. "I have ached for you since the first moment I laid eyes on you." He kissed her again, this time stern and passionate.

Her fears soothed, knees weak, she arched her hips invitingly. She could feel his lust for her, hard, grinding against her body. Burning a trail down her throat, he took his time, kissing, licking, sucking to her breast. Cupping her breast with firm hands, he chewed her nipples. Erect and throbbing, he drew from them and bragged. "Perfect!"

For a time, he explored her belly and thighs while puckering her breast, sucking them in an upward motion, making a popping sound when he came off her nipples. A moan escaped her lips, he grinned, it was time to move to the next level.

He slowly parted her folds, caressing her with caution, finding her wet with desire. Moving his mouth down her belly and to her thighs, he manipulated her clit. Her moans now rhythmic, he spread her folds wide so that he could lick her clit. The faster he licked, the louder she moaned, bucking against him. Feeling her intimates quiver and abdomen muscles rippling, he penetrated her entrance with his finger and leeched on to her clit sucking intensely.

He looked for her to push him away as most women did their first time, but was surprised and pleased when she gripped a fistful of his hair, grinding him, fucking his face. Climaxing, she released him, threw her head back, lustfully sobbing, cunt muscles clenching as she squirted a warm stream into his mouth. Drinking her, inhaling her scent, Loki growled with a quenchless thirst.

She had lit a fire inside of him, coming to her mouth, no longer gentle but rampant, he ravished her mouth and neck with fury. In between kisses, she said, "I heard you did not do that."

He chuckled, "Do what?"

And now she giggled, shyly, "That!"

He kissed her, blowing on her lips as if amused, "Oh, you mean pussy…Someone told you that I don't lick cunt?"

Half kissing and half laughing, she playfully smacked him on his shoulder. "Yes that. You don't mind speaking vulgar, do you?"

"I don't mind at all…and I love pussy. I told you once women should be treated like a piece of delicious hard candy; licked, sucked, and bitten. I just don't with whores, but you, Chloe, are no whore and you have the best pussy I have ever tasted!"

Goosebumps tingling all over, he was utterly raunchy, but apart of her liked it, making her insides swelter. This powerful man was a god, a king, he could have anyone in the realm and he wanted her, an insignifiant mortal. "I want to taste you."

She ducked, taking him into her hands, stroking him as she ran her tongue lengthwise several times to saturate him before tongue fucking his head.

Loki gritted his teeth, "Someone taught you some tricks, either that or you are a natural."

Chloe spat on his shaft, stroking faster. "Rachel gave me some pointers before I came up here." She said before burying him inside her throat, thrusting as far as she could take him.

"Fuck!" Loki released a groin of ecstasy, clenching his ass, curling his toes, erupting deep in the back of her throat. Startled, Chloe released him, about to move. Loki seized her by the hair, thrusting her mouth back down him, jacking his cock to expel every drop. "Drink it, baby." She obeyed, her mouth full, gulping his searing nectar, with some of him oozing from her lips.

"Do I do that right?" She asked, now sitting on her knees.

Loki came to his knees with a smug smile, "Magnificently" he suddenly pounced like a predator would upon his prey. She giggled as he jacked her legs apart with his knee. "This next part is going to hurt you some."

"I am expecting that."

Loki nipped her nose, mischievously. He sank between her legs, admiring her lush pink seam. "You are beautiful." He cooed, fingering her clit, fondling her rear, dipping his finger in her threshold to lubricate her suffice.

He lowered himself back to her body, using one hand to pin her hands above her head. Burying his tongue in the back of her throat, he forced the engorged head of his cock inside her petite entrance. She squirmed causing him to slip deeper. Finally reaching her virginal barrier, he tightened his grip, and with one quick forceful stride, he buried himself deep in her core.

Her captured her cries with his mouth, smothering them. Motionless, he held her until her cries lessened to faint whimpers, her inner muscles clenching, strangling him, fighting him. It seemed her cunt was just as defiant as she was.

After sometime, he withdrew his mouth and whispered. "Can you take this?"

"Yes, I want to."

Still motionless and pinning her down, he slid his finger back to her clit, tantalizing her as he kissed her. Instinctively, she thrust her breast forward, arching her rear, and began to thrust on him. Slowly at first, he met her, only fucking her with half his lenght until her motions quicken, her breathing intensified, and then he really fucked her.

An agonizing burning sensation raged in her womb, but the bliss from her clit counteracted the pain. With each stroke he thrust deeper, faster, harder until his handsome features contorted, his body shivering in release. He released her wrists, bracing himself, pumping himself with force and acceleration. She cried out feeling his pulsating shaft shoot a wad of searing cum deep in her core. Her insides felt as if they were melting. She cried out, wrapping her legs around his hips, arching, burying him deeper, locking, grinding, raking her nails down his back, she climaxed, showering his weeping dick with her own essence.

Without removing himself from her, he dropped to his side, rolling her on top of him.

"Our bodies are branded together now." She purred sensually.

"As well as ours souls. He cooed, kissing her, rolling back on top of her, keeping her body prisoner of his insatiable lust until dawn.


	8. Chapter 8

And what had started with one night of gratitude evolved into many wondrous nights of mutual passion for both Loki and Chloe. Chloe no longer served as maid, but spent her days among her grandparents' castle and her nights beneath Loki's lust. She was now known as Loki's mistress and with that status hailed respect.

Chloe was content. She could not have dreamed of more until one night, Loki said:

"My mother was a strong, independent woman. My father often joked that her defiant nature had been what drew him to her. It set her aside from all the others. Chloe, you are too a strong, independent, and beautifully defiant woman, the kind of women I can see bearing my children, the kind of person I would like to grow old with."

Chloe blushed, fearful of what she perceived to hear next, fearful, but desiring it. "Loki..."

Loki placed his fingers to her lips. She was scared, he could see that. "I am a different man because of you, a better man, and a better king. It is as if you set my soul at ease. You breathe life into me, chasing the darkness from my soul. I want you to be my queen, to rule beside me."

Tears spilled down her cheeks. Unable to breathe, unable to speak, she nodded frantically yes. Loki collected her in his arms and thus began a new era for the 9 realms.


End file.
